


Brunette, Dreamy, Transgender

by collinmh (destihecker)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean, Blind Date, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Charlie sets up Dean and Cas, Coming Out, FTM Castiel, Fluff, Gay Castiel, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Trans Castiel, Trans Character, also Dean is fucking smart okay, i swear to god it was unintentional, the author totally did not do that, the milkshakes are not a t&s reference, totally not mirroring my own typical coming out routine, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/collinmh
Summary: Castiel is skeptical when Charlie sets him up on a blind date. Things get even more stressful when he and Dean actually don't hate each other, and Castiel decides it's time to spill his gender history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I didn't mention it in the fic because it's pretty strongly implied, but I feel like I should make note of something? Cas is read (or "passes" whatever) as male. What I didn't mention in the fic is that I sort of pictured Cas as having been on testosterone for like a year or something. 
> 
> I've wanted to post a trans!Cas fic for so long, like I keep starting to write them then never finishing lmao. This isn't the best but here ya go pals
> 
> ALSO PSA: Never ever ever feel like you have to come out if you don't want to. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm implying that coming out is necessary??? 
> 
> Finally do other schools have on-campus diners?? Mine does but I'm not sure if it's the norm

Sometimes Castiel didn’t understand why he was so pliable to Charlie’s schemes, no matter how wildly far outside of his comfort zone they were.

He sat at a booth inside the campus diner. Charlie had promised him this would be as casual as was possible, so at least she had delivered there. Still, she’d failed to mention that Castiel’s date would be eleven minutes late.

Twelve minutes.

Thirteen minutes.

As the fifteen minute mark neared, Castiel was heavily considering heading back to his dorm. He had a paper to finish for his ancient history class, and his current situation didn’t appear to be particularly productive. Maybe he should have just lugged his laptop along with him. It wasn’t common to see students working in the diner, but Castiel was willing to break social norms.

Castiel let out his thirtieth sigh that afternoon. As he was preparing to slide out of his seat, and later deal with the passive-aggressive wrath of Charlie, a voice hollered from behind him.

“Hey! Are you Castiel? Please tell me you’re Castiel.”

Not even bothering to look over his shoulder, Castiel huffed. “Hello, Dean,” he muttered. That was the guy’s name, right?

Sure enough, Dean was slipping into the opposite side of the booth a moment later. It was only then that Castiel got his first look at the other boy. He looked absolutely disheveled, yet somehow still… beautiful? Dean very obviously appeared to have sprinted to their current location, although that didn’t detract from the glow in his eyes. Which were green, by the way. There were also freckles involved.

It was in that moment that Castiel realized he was screwed.

Dean took a deep breath, presumably grounding himself. “So,” he said. “Should I order us something? Milkshakes? Oh, and I’m sorry for being late, man. I just came from my work-study job. Please don’t tell Charlie.”

At that, Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “I won’t. As long as you pay for the milkshakes.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Again, I’m sorry. Okay, I’m gonna go up and order, then. Be right back,” he said before standing back up and heading toward the front of the diner.

Castiel watched Dean as he left. That’s when the panic set in.

How much _had_ Charlie told Dean? Maybe he should text her and check, while Dean was ordering. No, Charlie would probably think Castiel was acting ridiculous. Still, just a few minutes ago he had been convinced this date wasn’t even going to happen, and now he was faced with some unfairly cute boy who was all too willing to buy him a milkshake. It wasn’t Castiel’s fault that he hadn’t asked earlier.

He would tell Dean himself, just in case. He would be upfront. Right when Dean got back to the table, Castiel would tell him. Tell Dean he was--

“Hey, sorry I forgot to ask what flavour you wanted. I ordered one chocolate and one vanilla, so you can take your pick. I don’t really care which I get.”

Dean slid back into his seat across from Castiel. He wore a wide smile, which only helped to make Castiel’s heart leap.

“That’s fine,” Castiel said, fidgeting a bit in his seat. His anxiety was skyrocketing. “I can take vanilla.”

Dean let out what could only be read as a sigh of massive relief. “Thank god. I lied. I was hoping you’d say that.”

Castiel attempted to hold back a laugh, but failed.

“Hey!” Dean said, pointing a finger at the other boy. “There isn’t anything funny about this. Chocolate is superior, okay?”

“Okay, I’m sorry for belittling such an important debate.”

Dean cracked another smile. “Shut up,” he said

It was on the tip of Castiel’s tongue. He should just spit it out. What if Dean had a problem with his situation? It would be better to end things now, before they could potentially get very, very awkward.

“So,” Dean continued. Castiel jolted. “Charlie didn’t really tell me anything aside from the fact that you were, and I quote, ‘brunette and dreamy.’ I’m kinda hoping there’s more to it than that.”

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, surprisingly, there is more. Um, yeah, definitely more.” He squirmed again.

Dean, however, didn’t seem to notice Castiel’s discomfort. “Awesome, I was hoping that was the case. Jesus christ, Charlie did seem excited about this, though. Was she like that to you too?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Castiel said, nodding. “She was definitely… enthusiastic. I have high expectations for you as a result, by the way.”

“Showing up late wasn’t a good first impression, was it? Shit. I’m already failing you.” Dean rested his forearms on the table, leaning forward slightly.

Castiel couldn’t help but lean forward, as well. It was like Dean was emitting some kind of magnetic pull. “Well, before we begin to form concrete opinions regarding one another, we should start simple. What’s your last name and major?”

Dean continued to grin. “Winchester. And I’m dual majoring in chemical engineering and molecular engineering. You?”

“Wow,” Castiel muttered. “That sounds… complicated. I’m a library science major. Oh, and my last name is Novak.”

“So I’m guessin’ you like books? What’re your favourites? I like pretty much anything Vonnegut.”

Castiel’s smile turned toothy. Great, he was doomed.

  


\--

  
If Dean’s literary inquiry had been any indicator, Castiel knew the remainder of the date was going to be great. It _was_ great -- and beyond, if he were being honest. In fact, it didn’t take Castiel particularly long to forget almost entirely about his personal situation. Dean was stimulating, kind yet modest, and hilarious. Shockingly, he seemed to think that Castiel was equally hilarious. It wasn’t a guarantee that someone would so quickly pick up on his deadpan humour.

“I’m gonna have to thank Charlie for this,” Dean said, momentarily glancing down at the forgotten remnants of his milkshake. “Seriously, though. You’re great, Cas. And I would, y’know, definitely want to do this again. If you want to, I mean.”

Castiel grinned. “Of course I would, Dean. I’d love to.”

Then, like a punch in the gut, it hit him. Dean wanted to see him again. This entire thing would have been so much easier if they had just hated each other. Castiel’s smile faded in an instant.

Dean picked up on the sudden change in the other boy’s demeanor. “Cas? Something wrong?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I…” He paused, letting out a shaky sigh. Why the hell did he feel like he needed to do this? “Considering that, um, you want to see me again… there’s something I should probably tell you.”

“Hey,” Dean said, features growing progressively more concerned. “You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to, okay? No pressure.”

“I know, but… I’d feel more comfortable if you knew. I was surprised Charlie hadn’t told you preemptively, honestly,” Castiel mumbled.

Dean offered a small smile. “What, you’re not a criminal on the run, are you?”

Castiel huffed a laugh, looking downward. “No, I’m a college student, unfortunately. I’m also, um, something else. And you should know.”

“Cas, really, you don’t have to--”

“I’m trans,” Castiel blurted. He could only hope that Dean’s raised brows were a result of him inadvertently speaking louder. “Ah, transgender. I’m transgender.”

Thankfully, Dean’s expression quickly softened. “That all? So, like, you’re a guy who’s trans? Okay. Not a problem.”

Castiel couldn’t help but feel slightly thrown-off. Sure, most of the time, reactions to him coming out were somewhere from indifferent to positive. Still, knowing his own luck, he was prone to dread the worst.

“Cas?” Dean said, cocking a brow.

Castiel shook himself out of his brief trance. “No, um, sorry. That’s good.”

Dean waited a moment before continuing. “Did you really think I’d, like, be disappointed or something?” he asked.

“Logically, I realize I should have known you wouldn’t have been,” Castiel said, a weak smile beginning to form. “But it’s still very anxiety producing. The process of telling someone.”

“Yeah, I’d imagine,” Dean said. “I mean, it’s hard to tell people that I’m bi. So I’d imagine being trans wouldn’t be any different. Or, I mean, it’d be different, but like… also hard.”

Castiel chuckled. “It’s particularly fun to come out to someone as both trans and gay. And by ‘fun,’ of course, I mean absolutely excruciating.”

Dean smiled, edging forward again. “Think of it like this: You’re twice as powerful,” he said.

“Of course,” Castiel said, once more holding back laughter. “I’m basically unstoppable.”

“Exactly. Now, here’s the plan. We’re gonna leave here and exchange numbers. Then I’m gonna kiss you because I’ve wanted to the entire time we’ve been here. Sound good?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean was true to his word.

**Author's Note:**

> [yo find this tran on tumblr](http://destihecker.tumblr.com)


End file.
